Buildings, in particular office buildings, which utilize various telecommunications systems, computer networks or employ building operational systems, such as fire monitoring, surveillance or HVAC systems, often rely on intricate pathworks of cables to interconnect the components within these systems and networks. Appropriate interconnection of cables locally (e.g., within the building) provide, for example, an ethernet, telephone system or a building-wide operational system. In addition, some or all of these local systems and networks may need to be connected to a wider outside network or system such as to the Internet or the worldwide telecommunications network.
Patch panels may be employed to provide ease in installing and modifying cable connections within these local systems or networks and likewise to connect the local networks and systems to the outside wider networks. Patch panels can receive cables that are connected to components within a zone of the local system or network (e.g., personal computers or telephones) and, in turn, connect those cables through the patch panel to outgoing cables. The outgoing cables may connect, for example, to a more centralized system such as a telecommunications closet. The telecommunications closet will then, in turn, interconnect the components within the local system and even connect local components to an outside broader network or system.
Patch panels have been mounted to a wall to provide cable connections for a zone within a local network within a building. These patch panels have been mounted to a hinge to swing one end of the patch panel away from the wall in order for the installer or maintenance personnel to access cables secured to the front and back of the patch panel in the process of installation of cable connections or modification of existing cable connections.
There is a need, however, to efficiently install or modify cable connections and to provide a secure environment for the cable connections within a building environment.